


A Sad Love

by le3chan



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), JBJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le3chan/pseuds/le3chan
Summary: Bagi Jibeom, kisah cintanya dengan Donghan itu bagaikan jendela pada musim hujan.donghanxjibeomwith bongson as side pairingcrosspost di ffn & wp





	A Sad Love

**Author's Note:**

> Dibuat dari ide yang muncul setelah postingan Jibeom dengan kantung mata yang besar, seperti abis nangis T.T
> 
> Selamat membaca~

Jibeom menatap laki-laki di depannya. Benarkah yang barusan ia dengar? Donghan, kekasihnya, meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Jibeom salah dengar, kan? Donghan tidak mungkin dengan tiba-tiba meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, kan?

"Kau bercanda, kan, Han? Kau tidak benar-benar ingin kita berakhir, kan?"

Donghan diam. Lalu menghela napas.

"Aku serius, Beom-ah. Lebih baik kita mengakhiri saja hubungan kita."

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Kau tahu apa alasannya, Beom-ah. Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Hanya karena aku akan segera debut? Hanya karena itu?"

Donghan kembali diam.

"Padahal agensi tidak mempermasalahkan statusku, Han. Joosung  _hyung_  dan Daeyeol  _hyung_  bahkan ingin bertemu denganmu, mengenalmu. Padahal aku sudah senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini. Tapi, jika ini memang yang kau inginkan, aku bisa apa. Aku menolak pun, aku tetap tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini."

"Maafkan aku, Beom-ah. Tapi ini demi kebaikan kita."

Hening kembali.

"Kita mulai sebagai teman, aku harap kita masih bisa berteman, Beom-ah."

Jibeom hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Ini benar-benar akhir hubungannya dengan Donghan.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Kim Donghan. Semoga sukses."

Berdiri, Jibeom berlalu. Meninggalkan Donghan dengan hati patah.

.

Jibeom membuka matanya. Lagi-lagi ia bermimpi tentang hari itu. Hari di mana hubungannya dengan Donghan berakhir. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia masih menyimpan rasa untuk Donghan. Hubungannya dengan Donghan memang bukanlah kisah pertamanya, Jibeom pernah punya kekasih waktu masih di Busan. Tapi, perasaannya pada Donghan jauh lebih dalam.

Jibeom ingat bagaimana keadaannya saat sampai di  _dorm_  hari itu. Ingat bagaimana marahnya Daeyeol  _hyung_ , ingat bagaimana Jaehyun mendiamkan Haknyeon hanya karena Haknyeon satu acara dengan Donghan, ingat bagaimana ia yang terus saja mengeluarkan air mata. Jibeom ingat bagaimana suasana  _dorm_  saat itu. Semuanya suram.

Jibeom menghela napas. Tidak baik mengingat-ingat kejadian waktu itu. Tidak ada gunanya. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Sudah saatnya menatap masa depan.

Jibeom meraih ponselnya, menatap angka yang tertera di layar. Jibeom sepertinya harus segera bangun. Ia ingat, masih ada tumpukan piring kotor di wastafel yang belum ia cuci bekas makan semalam. Jibeom mengutuk peruntungannya yang lagi-lagi harus mendapatkan jatah mencuci piring selama sebulan.

Jibeom berharap, bulan depan giliran Bomin yang mendapatkan jatah mencuci piring.

Jibeom mendengar suara dari kamar 'anak sekolah'. Sepertinya Joochan sudah bangun dan sedang membangunkan member lainnya. Jibeom tersenyum memikirkan berapa lama waktu yang Joochan butuhkan untuk membangunkan Bomin.  _Maknae_  mereka itu benci sekolah.

Jibeom sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan piring kotor saat telinganya mendengar derit pintu lemari es terbuka. Merilik, matanya menangkap sosok Jaehyun sedang mengambil botol minum.

"Tidak mandi? Donghyun sudah selesai mandi, bukan?"

"Nanti saja. Aku sedang malas mandi pagi."

Alis Jibeom naik.

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

Jaehyun menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hanlim libur hari ini, Beom-ah. Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu semalam. Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Ah. Jibeom ingat. Hanlim libur hari ini.

"Jadi, hanya Donghyun yang sekolah hari ini?" Jaehyun mengangguk. "Lalu, mengapa Joochan sibuk membangunkan Bomin kalau kalian hari ini libur?"

Jaehyun nyengir.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu bagaimana Joochan saja. Dia sengaja membangunkan Bomin. Ingin mengerjainya."

Jibeom terkekeh.

"Beom-ah."

Jibeom mengguman.

"Kau tidak memimpikannya lagi, kan?"

Gerakan tangan Jibeom terhenti. Di belakangnya, Jaehyun menghela napas.

"Kau memimpikannya lagi, kan?" Jibeom sudah akan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan bohong."

Jibeom hanya bisa mengangguk, mengiyakan. Jaehyun menghela napas lagi.

"Aku tahu kau masih belum bisa membuang perasaanmu padanya, Beom-ah. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin kau terus-terusan tersiksa seperti ini. Kau itu temanku. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih seperti ini, sedangkan dia terlihat tidak mempunyai beban sedikit pun. Aku benci mengatakan hal ini, tapi tirulah dia, Beom-ah. Mulailah lupakan dia. Aku yakin, ada seseorang yang lebih baik dari dirinya untukmu."

Hening. Jibeom tahu apa yang Jaehyun katakan itu benar. Tapi, melakukannya tidak semudah mengatakannya.

"Jangan memburu Jibeom untuk melupakan Donghan, Jaehyun-ah.  _(Jangan sebut namanya,_ Hyung _! Kau tahu nama itu terlarang di sini!)_  Itu tidak mudah, tahu."

Jibeom membalikkan tubuhnya. Melihat Youngtaek  _hyung_  berusaha menghindari sikutan Jaehyun. Jibeom tersenyum melihatnya. Jibeom berharap hubungan Jaehyun dan Youngtaek  _hyung_  akan baik-baik saja.

Bagaimana, ya, rasanya mempunyai kekasih yang berada di grup yang sama?

.

Jibeom menatap layar ponselnya. Membaca artikel di salah satu portal berita berulang-ulang. Donghan akan segera debut. Debut dengan beberapa orang  _trainee_  Produce yang tidak masuk  _line_   _up_. Proyek fans. Dengan sebuah  _reality_   _show_  pre-debut. Seperti Woollimpick.

Jibeom tersenyum. Ikut merasa bahagia. Mimpi Donghan akan segera terwujud.

Jibeom berharap, semoga mereka bisa bertemu di  _back_   _stage_  jika masa promosi mereka bersamaan.

.

 

> _"Selamat atas debutmu, Han-ah. Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang saat_ showcase _._ Fighting _!"_

_._

Jibeom meluruskan kakinya, mencoba meraih Jaehyun yang berbaring di depannya. Ketidaksengajaannya mengisengi Jaehyun berbuah manis. Fans suka dengan tingkah laku mereka yang seperti Tom dan Jerry. Walau Jibeom harus menanggung akibatnya saat ia mulai iseng pada Jaehyun.

(Setidaknya Jaehyun mengerti, tingkah isengnya membantunya melupakan rasa sakit hatinya dengan perlahan, sehingga membuat Jaehyun kadang membiarkan tingkah isengnya.)

Seperti saat ini contohnya. Saat kakinya sudah hampir menyentuh Jaehyun, tiba-tiba saja sudah ada Youngtaek  _hyung_  yang merebahkan kepalanya di paha Jibeom dan mereganggkan badannya.

"Berhenti mengganggu kekasihku, Beom-ah. Aku saja yang kekasihnya jarang mengganggunya. Ganggu Seungmin saja sana."

Jibrom mendengus.

"Aku bukan kau atau Jangjun  _hyung_  yang gila,  _Hyung_. Aku masih waras untuk tidak menganggu Seungmin  _hyung_."

_("Kalian dengar itu! Kalian sudah tidak waras! Hahaha..." - Seungmin pada Jangjun dan Youngtaek.)_

Youngtaek  _hyung_  cemberut. Lalu bangun.

"Ah, tiba-tiba aku ingin beli jajan!  _Sundae_  yang di pojok jalan sana sepertinya enak. Jaehyun-ah, ayo pergi beli jajan!"

"Aku ikut,  _Hyung_!" Bomin muncul dari kamar mendengar kata jajan disebut.

"Kau mau ikut, Beom-ah?" pertanyaan Jaehyun dijawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku titip saja, ya," Jaehyun mengangguk. "Aku mau mendengarkan NCT Night Night. Kudengar JBJ bintang tamunya hari ini."

Jaehyun berhenti berjalan. Menoleh pada Jibeom dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dibaca. Lalu menghela napas.

"Kami melarang pun pasti tak akan kau patuhi. Jika memang itu yang ingin kau lakukan, lakukanlah. Jika itu memang membuatmu bahagia, kami pun bahagia, Beom-ah."

Melihat Jaehyun tersenyum, membuat Jibeom juga ikut tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa belikan untukku, oke?"

Jibeom mendengar Bomin mendengus.

"Kau tidak mau ikut, tapi tetap saja ikut makan. Kalau aku yang minta pasti tidak dibelikan. Sebenarnya siapa yang  _maknae_ , sih? Beom  _hyung_  menyebalkan."

Jibeom tergelak.  _Maknae_ nya menggemaskan sekali, sih.

.

 

> _"Hei, aku tahu grup kami sedang menarik perhatian, tapi apa-apaan itu yang kau bicarakan di radio? Foto kelulusan? Jangan bawa-bawa kami untuk menaikkan pamormu. Hahaha, bercanda, kok. Kau tahu, kan?"_

_._

Jibeom mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari di mana  _bandmate_ -nya berada. Jibeom menahan tawa melihat bagaimana Daeyeol  _hyung_  menyatu dengan sempurna dengan member Lovelyz, seolah-olah Daeyeol  _hyung_  bagian dari Lovelyz. Terutama dengan Jiae  _noona_.

Jibeom menoleh saat merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Mendapati Sungyoon  _hyung_  di belakangnya, Jibeom menaikkan alisnya, bertanya.

"Bantu aku mencari Jaehyun, Beom-ah."

"Youngtaek  _hyung_  ke mana? Kenapa tidak menyuruh Youngtaek  _hyung_  saja,  _Hyung_? Yang kekasih Jaehyun, kan, Youngtaek  _hyung_ , bukan aku."

Sungyoon  _hyung_  menghela napas.

"Youngtaek sudah dari tadi mencari Jaehyun, malah belum kembali, Beom-ah. Bantu aku?"

Jibeom berdiri. Bersiap mencari  _bandmate_ -nya yang hilang. Dugaannya, Jaehyun dan Youngtaek  _hyung_  menghilang bersama. Sepertinya mencari kesempatan untuk berduaan.

"Aku harus mencari ke mana,  _Hyung_?"

"Coba kau cari ke arah toilet, Beom-ah. Kalau aku tidak salah dengar tadi, Jaehyun izin ke toilet bersama Haknyeon. Aku curiga mereka berdua sengaja kabur."

Ah. Jaehyun bersama Haknyeon. Semoga tidak ada Youngtaek  _hyung_  bersama mereka. Jaehyun-Youngtaek  _hyung_ , atau Jaehyun-Haknyeon saja sudah membuat kepala pusing, apalagi jika ketiganya sedang bersama. Jibeom menolak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertiga sedang bersama.

Jibeom berbalik, menghindari arah toilet. Tidak mungkin Jaehyun dan Haknyeon di toilet. Mereka pasti kabur. Jibeom yakin.

Jibeom berjalan ke arah lobi. Mengedarkan pandangan, mencari-cari di mana kira-kira Jaehyun dan Haknyeon bersembunyi. Hobi sekali, sih, mereka kabur? Tidak cukupkah insiden mereka kabur ke Lotte World waktu itu?

"Pasangan sahabat gila memang mereka berdua. Hobi sekali, sih, kabur-kaburan. Awas aja kalau ketemu, kugetok kepala mereka satu-satu," gerutu Jibeom.

"Eum, anu, Jibeom-ssi sedang mencari apa?"

Jibeom menolah ke arah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul. Fans? Bolehkah Jibeom bertanya padanya?

"Maaf, tapi apakah kau kebetulan melihat Jaehyun?"

Jibeom melihat mata fans tersebut berbinar-binar saat ia menyebut nama Jaehyun. Aneh.

"Jaehyun-ssi? Hu-um. Jaehyun-ssi tadi berjalan ke arah sama dengan Haknyeon-ssi," kata fans tersebut sambil menunjuk ke arah di mana Jaehyun dan Haknyeon diduga berada. "Jangan memarahi Jaehyun-ssi terlalu berlebihan, ya, Jibeom-ssi."

Ha? Apa maksudnya? Aneh sekali.

"Aahh, iya. Terima kasih, ya."

Fans tersebut berlalu sambil terkikik. Aneh sekali tingkahnya.

Masa bodohlah, yang penting menemukan Jaehyun dulu.

Jibeom berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjukkan oleh sang fans. Mengedarkan pandangan di mana kira-kira Jaehyun dan Haknyeon bersembunyi. Sayup-sayup, Jibeom mendengar suara Jaehyun. Sepertinya dari ruangan di ujung.

"Kau serius, Haknyeon-ah?" memang benar mereka berada di sana. Tapi, mereka sedang membicarakan apa?

"Serius. Itu yang dikatakan Yongguk  _hyung_  padaku. Katanya, Donghan  _hyung_  sedang berusaha mendekati Kenta  _hyung_. Padahal, Donghan  _hyung_  tahu jika Kenta  _hyung_  dan Sanggyun  _hyung_  itu sepasang kekasih."

Jadi, benar apa yang dilihatnya. Matanya benar saat ia menyaksikan bagaimana berbedanya perlakuan Donghan terhadap Takada Kenta dan pada member lainnya. Donghan sudah  _move_   _on_. Sudah melupakannya.

Itu artinya, sudah tidak ada gunanya ia mengharapkan Donghan, kan? Apakah permintaannya dulu untuk tetap berteman juga hanya bualan, jika bahkan pesan yang Jibeom kirimkan jarang Donghan balas?

Jibeom terduduk. Menyadari bahwa hatinya patah untuk kedua kali gara-gara seorang Kim Donghan.

.

 

> _"Selamat atas kemenangan kalian. Aku bangga padamu!"_
> 
> _"Terima kasih, Beom-ah!"_

_._

 

> _"Sukses untuk konsernya, Han-ah! Lakukan yang terbaik, oke?_ Fighting _!"_

_Balaslah, kumohon._

 

> _"Terima kasih, Beom-ah."_

Mata Jibeom buram.

_Lupakah kau dengan ulang tahunku, Han-ah?_

_._

 

> _"Kudengar kau sedang sakit. Kau tidak apa-apa, Han-ah?"_
> 
> _"Badanku lemas, Beom-ah. Bisakah kau kemari, Beom-ah?"_

_._

Jibeom bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Ia dan Donghan kembali bersama lagi. Sepertinya pengorbanannya untuk langsung pergi merawat Donghan yang sedang sakit setelah acara musik beberapa hari ini berbuah manis. Rasa lelahnya terobati saat Donghan memintanya untuk kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Kau sudah pulang, Beom-ah?" suara Daeyeol  _hyung_  menyapanya. "Bagaimana keadaan Donghan?"

"Sudah mendingan,  _Hyung_."

"Kau terlihat bahagia, Beom-ah. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Jibeom tersenyum.

"Aku dan Donghan kembali bersama,  _Hyung_."

Seseorang menghela napas.

"Beom-ah..." itu suara Jaehyun. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu apa yang Haknyeon katakan padaku, kan? Dan kau menerima permintaannya kembali begitu saja?"

Daeyeol  _hyung_  bergantian memandangnya dan Jaehyun. Tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak terima jika kau hanya dijadikan sebagai pelarian saja, Beom-ah. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih lagi hanya karena dia."

Jibeom diam. Ia tahu, bahwa kemungkinan dirinya hanya dijadikan sebagai pelarian itu ada. Tapi, Jibeom terlalu mencintai Donghan. Terlalu mencintai hingga mengabaikan mengapa tiba-tiba Donghan memintanya kembali.

"Sudahlah, Jaehyun-ah. Semua itu keputusan Jibeom. Kita hanya bisa mendukungnya. Tapi, jika memang Donghan hanya mempermainkanmu saja, siap-siap saja dia berurusan dengan kita semua, Beom-ah. Katakan itu padanya."

Jibeom hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Beom-ah," Jibeom mendongak, "jika kau ada masalah, jangan ragu untuk menceritakannya padaku, atau Taek  _hyung_ , atau yang lainnya, oke? Kami semua sayang padamu, Beom-ah."

Jibeom tersenyum. Ia juga sayang pada membernya.

.

"Kau akan datang saat konser terakhir kami, kan, Beom-ah? Kau, kan, tidak datang kemaren saat konser pertama JBJ," Donghan bertanya dari seberang line.

_Bagaimana aku bisa datang dan menikmati konser pertamamu, jika kau bahkan lupa jika saat itu hari ulang tahunku, Han-ah?_

"Jika kau mengirimkan tiketnya padakau, aku pasti datang, hahaha... ."

"Kau mau yang tanggal berapa? Tanggal 21? Atau 22? Atau dua-duanya? Katakan saja, nanti aku kirimkan."

"Tanggal 21. Kau, kan, tahu Golden Child ada jadwal tanggal 22."

"Baiklah, biar nanti aku katakan pada manajerku untuk mengirimkan tiket untukmu, sekaligus akses  _back_   _stage_."

"Untuk apa akses  _back_   _stage_?"

"Aku, kan, ingin bertemu dengan kekasihku. Masa kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?"

Jibeom terkekeh mendengar Donghan merajuk.

"Jika aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"

"Kutambah dengan servis mengantarmu pulang ke  _dorm_. Bagaimana?"

Jibeom tergelak kali ini.

"Baiklah. Aku terima."

.

Jibeom memandang layar ponselnya. Hari ini JBJ resmi bubar. Berita bubarnya JBJ menjadi  _headline_  di beberapa portal berita.

Jibeom tak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan mimpi Donghan. Donghan belum menceritakan apapun tentang masa depannya padanya, tentang kelanjutan kariernya. Jibeom tidak tahu apakah Dongan akan kembali menjadi  _trainee_  di agensinya dan menunggu debut, atau yang lainnya.

Jibeom hanya mengharapkan semua yang baik untuk Donghan.

.

 

> _"Inikah yang kau sembunyikan, Han-an? Selamat untuk solonya!_ Fighting _!"_

.

"Han-ah..."

"Hmm?"

"Jadwalmu kosong, kan, hari ini? Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu? Aku kangen, hehehe."

Donghan diam di seberang  _line_.

"Maafkan aku, Beom-ah. Hari ini aku ada  _meeting_  dengan agensi untuk membahas debut soloku. Kita bertemu lain waktu saja, ya?"

" _Meeting_ , ya? Mendadak sekali."

"Begitulah. Maaf, ya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita bertemu lain waktu saja."

.

Jibeom merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai ruang latihan, berdesak-desakan dengan Joochan dan Donghyun, yang membuahkan gelengan kepala dari Sungyoon  _hyung_.

"Kalian itu, kenapa suka sekali bertumpukkan seperti ikan dalam kaleng, sih?"

" _Hyung_  mau ikut?"

"Ajak Jaehyun sana."

"Ogah. Lebih baik aku berdesak-desakan dengan Taek  _hyung_."

Hanya dengusan yang menjawab perkataan Jaehyun.

"Oh! Jaeseok  _hyung_  sedang berada di tempat langganan kita. Dia bertanya, kalian ingin titip apa," kata Youngtaek  _hyung_.

"Jaeseok  _hyung_  mau main ke sini?"

Youngtaek  _hyung_  mengangguk. Dan, suasana ruang latihan seketika menjadi ricuh. Semua orang berebutan menyampaikan pesanan makanan mereka.

"Oke, sudah aku sampaikan pada Jaeseok  _hyung_. Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu saja," suara notifikasi ponsel Youngtaek  _hyung_  berbunyi lagi. "Eh? Ini apa?"

Jaehyun yang bersandar di pundak Youngtaek  _hyung_  langsung meraih ponsel Youngtaek  _hyung_. Raut mukanya langsung berubah keruh.

"Beom-ah," Jibeom menggumam, "kau yakin kemarin Donghan sedang  _meeting_?"

Jibeom mengangguk.

"Itu yang Donghan katakan padaku kemarin. Ada apa?"

Jibeom melihat Youngtaek  _hyung_  menghela napas. Lalu berkata, "Kemarilah."

Jibeom mendekat. Jaehyun mengulurkan ponsel Youngtaek  _hyung_  padanya.

Di layar tertera sebuah postingan dari seorang fans. Tentang Donghan yang pergi nonton film semalam. Dengan Takada Kenta.

Mata Jibeom buram.

Meeting _, ya? Bertemu dengan Takada Kenta, maksudmu?_

Hati Jibeom patah lagi.

.

 

> _"Han-ah, sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita lagi. Kudoakan kau untuk selalu bahagia. Jika nanti akhirnya kau bersama dengannya, perlakukan ia dengan baik, oke? Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Kim Donghan."_

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Ini sebenarnya story lama, sih. Percobaan pertama saya bikin angst, jika memang belum terasa angst-nya tolong dimaafkan :)
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca :)


End file.
